Chaotic Ways of the Night
by Imahjetxwavefan
Summary: Eris (Gender Bent Discord) and Discord want to take their love to the next level after getting married. (WARNING! EXTREME CLOPFIC! If you are NOT a fan of clopfics, EVACUATE FROM THIS STORY IMEDIATLEY!)


(WARNING! This is a story ONLY for CanonxR63 fans! If you are NOT a fan of CanonxR63 shippings, CLICK THAT BACK BUTTON! Thank you!)

After enjoying the reception of their Chaotic Wedding, Eris and Discord had spent their Honeymoon at the top floor of the Canterlot Castle. Little did Discord know that he married himself, but he didn't really mind! All that mattered was that he was married, and that he was going to spend the rest of his life with his new, beautiful wife, Eris.

"I enjoyed our wedding, Discord." Eris said, kissing Discord on his right cheek. "I'm glad you did, my dearest." Discord said sweetly looking into her cinnamon red eyes.

After settling down, Eris had gotten into her pajamas. She wore a white spaghetti strap tank top, and an unbuttoned long sleeved pajama top along with it.

Discord was sitting at the balcony, staring at the stars. "*sigh* Eris.. My beautiful droplet of chocolate rain.." Discord said as he traced his finger on the rail of the balcony. "I wonder if we will have such a sweet son/daughter.." Discord sighed. The chaotic draconequus snapped his fingers and poured himself a glass of chocolate milk.

Meanwhile, Eris was on their King Sized bed reading Ponyville Confidential. She had been thinking about Discord and how they haven't made out for a whole night before. Now that they're married... She was going to change it...

Discord went back inside to the suite, when suddenly he heard his wife call him. In the bedroom. "Dissy!"

"Yes, dear?" Discord called back, curious on what she wanted. "Come here!" Eris said sweetly.

Discord knew what they were going to do. He saw this night coming from the day he met her, to the day of their first kiss, to the day he purposed to her, to the moment where they had their first sweet kiss as husband and wife. And now, it was the big step. Yup, you guessed it. Kids.

Discord grinned as he saw Eris sitting there under the covers, waiting for Discord to be in there along with her.

"Well, I'm assuming you're ready for the next step?" Discord asked with a chortle. He snapped his fingers, and teleported atop of his wife. Eris gasped but then giggled as she wrapped her arms around his long neck. "Yes, Discord.. I'm ready.." She said seducively as she twirled her bird finger in his white beard. Discord kissed her cheek. "As you wish.."

Discord licked and kissed her neck, then kissed her lustfully. He slithered his tongue in her mouth, as she did the same thing. The kiss became a full make out session. Discord gently soothed his lion fingers in her white hair. She blushed and bit her lip as Discord licked her cheeks. Then, the King of Chaos removed her pajama jacket and took off her tank top. Eris snapped her fingers, and her breast size became I-Cup.

"You wanna feel these?" Eris teased. "Yess.." Discord blushed. He continued to show his love and sweet affection. He groped her breasts and kissed her right above them.

"D-Dissy.. Oh...D-...Discord...nnnph..." She whimpered as Discord hissed and suckled on her left nipple. She pushed his head close to her chest and he continued to give his sweet, chaotic love to her.

"W-wait-" Eris gasped. "Did you lock the doors? Incase if someone interrupts?" Discord chortled. He snapped his fingers and the doors were locked shut. "Don't worry, my love... Everything is locked. Nopony will barge in."

Eris smiled and winked at Discord. Then, the chaotic, married couple looked into eachother's eyes, and they kissed once more, passionately, not ever wanting to escape from one another's arms. Eris' moaning was sweet music to Discord's ears. He wanted to make her moan more, so he began to nibble on her neck. She moaned sweetly, making him smile mischievously. "I :heart: to hear you moan, my dear.." Discord chortled. Eris blushed and licked his forehead.

"Are you ready..?" Discord asked.

Eris thought for a moment. This next part was going to change their life forever. She didn't really know the first step about being a mother. But.. Deep in her heart, she knew that she and Discord would make such proud parents.

"Y-Yes.." Eris replied. Discord smiled. He cupped her chin with his bird hand. Then, with a short grunt, he pushed in. Eris' eyes opened wide and she gasped. She closed her eyes tight and moaned loudly.

Discord was consumed. He looked at her and asked kindly, "Oh, did I go to deep?" She whimpered. "N-no... It just.. Hurts..." Discord kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, dear.. The pain will go away, but the pleasure will come.."

Eris nodded her head, then, let Discord continue. Discord thrusted carefully. Her whimpers of pain turned into moans of pleasure. "H-harder.." Eris moaned. Discord thrusted harder. Eris bit her lip and moaned more. "Faster!" Eris gasped. Discord thrusted as hard and dash as he could. He grunted as he did so. The pleasure was rising up in the female draconequus' body, she was about to climax.

"Discord.. I'm going to cum soon.." She moaned, gripping her hands on the bed sheets. The bed started to creak and squeak. Their panting turned into huffing, and Eris' moaning turned into screams of pleasure.

"D-Dissy! Oh! I! Ungh! More! MORE! AAUGH!" Eris screamed. Discord fucked her harder. "ERIS! UNF! UNF! UH!" Discord grunted, and he humped her faster.

"DISCAAUUGH!"

"ERIIS!"

Cum splashed in and out of the both of them. Discord flopped beside her, all out of breath, and panting. Eris held his hand, doing the same. Discord wrapped the covers around her, and cuddled close to her.

"I love you, Eris..."

"I love you too, Discord.."

They kissed sweetly, and fell asleep in a romantic slumber.


End file.
